


Beacon Hills Beastiary

by beaconhillsfinest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, bye, i dunno what the fuck to put here, i guess its kinda self explanatory/evident, im so dumb, just read it, or them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconhillsfinest/pseuds/beaconhillsfinest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots, fic ideas, a few crossovers and a lot more.</p>
<p>[If you use any fic ideas, please credit me :-).]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. never letting you go [jackson/lydia]

It happens at midnight.

Lydia is disturbed from her sleep that she's finally getting by the loud ringing of her phone. She lazily reaches out on her nightstand to grab the device. She didn't even bother to read the caller I.D. She was too tired to care.

"Whoever the hell you are, you better have a good explanation on why you're calling me at twelve o' clock midnight." she spat into the phone. She immediately lost the sass in her tone when the person on the other line spoke.

"Hey, Lydia." the voice spoke.

Lydia wasn't feeling tired anymore. Her eyes widened at the voice. _Could it be him?_  

She moved to phone away from her ear and in front of her face to read the I.D.

**_Jackson._ **

Her face contorted into a surprised, sad and hopeful expression. She hadn't heard from him in a year. She had told herself that if he called she wouldn't feel anything but anger, but now she can't help but feel what she's feeling right now: happiness. 

She moved the phone back to her ear. "J-Jackson? Is that you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Jackson took in a short breath, "Yeah, Lyds. It's me."

Lydia closed her eyes and smiled to herself, "I thought you'd never talk to me again." she said honestly.

Jackson was surprised  and a little hurt by her words. "You really thought I wouldn't talk to you again? Lydia, that's crazy! I can't imagine never hearing your voice again." he said softly.

Lydia smiled even bigger. She was at a loss for words. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say. Luckily, Jackson started talking again so the moment wouldn't be ruined. "This must be overwhelming you, huh?" he asked. She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yes, it really does," she replied, "it feels like a dream." Jackson chuckled into the phone. "It's not a dream, Lydia. This is real." 

Lydia's emotions were all over the place. All the feelings she felt for Jackson that she thought she had felt were suddenly coming back. He made her feel like she was on top of the world, and she loved that. He had his flaws and imperfections but she overlooked them. When others saw a bratty rich kid, she saw a man with a beautiful soul. She knew he was misunderstood by everyone. By his adopted parents, by Scott, Stiles, Allison, Derek, even by Danny sometimes. But she knew how good of a person he was, and as much as they acted like they didn't care about each other, they knew deep down that they loved each other.

Lydia used the moonlight to grab a picture of her and Jackson from her nightstand. Her fingers touched Jackson's face in the photo. "God, I miss you Jackson. I wish I could see you again." she confessed. Jackson smiled, "Me too Lyds, I wish I could see you right now."

A few knocks on the door interrupted the two. Lydia sighed, "Hold on, Jacks, there's someone at the door." she told him. The redhead shifted her feet towards the edge of her bed and placed them in her purple slippers. She walked down the stairs towards her front door, and she could see a familiar body through the glass.

_Stiles probably._

She reached the doorknob and turned it to open the door, and her breath hitched as she saw who was outside. 

"Here I am." Jackson said as he stood in the doorway.

Lydia smiled with teary eyes as she looked at her former lover. He was actually here. He was standing there with his defined jawline and his perfect hair and his piercing green eyes with a smile on his face. "I'm here, Lyds." he said choking up.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Jackson and hugged him tightly, Jackson doing the same. They hugged just as they did when Jackson came back to life as a werewolf but ten times more tighter. Lydia's tears fell on Jackson's leather jacket and Jackson's hands were on Lydia's purple tank top clad waist. "I can't believe this," Lydia said, "you're actually in my arms right now!" She could feel Jackson's smile appear. "Believe it, Lydia, cause I'm never letting you go, not again."

And they hugged like that for a while. And he kissed Lydia passionately, as Lydia did the same. And Jackson never left Lydia alone again, because he was in love with her.

Jackson Whittemore loved Lydia Martin and he was never going to stop loving her.

 


	2. fic ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fic ideas, and if you want to use them go ahead! Just credit me.

**Teen Wolf Ideas:**

**1 [derek/lydia]** futuristic au where derek is a cyborg. derek is tasked with protecting lydia at all costs because she is immune to the kanima virus, and derek ends up having feelings for lydia. **(THIS IS FROM TUMBLR SO DON'T CREDIT ME FOR THE IDEA. I'LL LEAVE A LINK OF THE GIFS)**

**[derek/lydia cyborg au](http://fyeahdydia.tumblr.com/post/83302079246/tinderbox210-dydia-futuristic-au-derek-is-a) **

**2\. [allison argent]** allison is stuck in limbo and she watches as her friends struggle to live life without her.

**3\. [erica/boyd]** boyd recalls his and erica's journey when they were captured by the alpha pack. he goes into telling how they felt, meeting cora, having feelings, watching her die, etc.

**4\. [stiles/cora]** the night before senior year starts, cora returns from south america and accidentally ends up falling for stiles, who is heartbroken after breaking up with the werecoyote malia. **(this is kinda a messed up idea because malia and cora are cousins and cora dating stiles after malia and him break up is kinda rude and stuff but whatever fuck it)**

**5\. [scott/liam]** au where liam was introduced in s3b and scott accidentally makes him a beta and has to deal with handling him and the nogitsune and the adjustment of being an alpha at the same time.

6\. [derek/lydia] au where derek and lydia meet a psychic and the psychic takes them on a trip to the future to let them see what their life will be like together (THIS IDEA IS BASED OF A AU ON TUMBLR. I'LL LINK THIS TOO.)

[derek/lydia future life au](http://whoseeswhatsyetunseen.tumblr.com/post/81733085150/tinderbox210-dydia-future-au-in-which-derek)

**7\. [malia tate]** fic that describes malia's time as a coyote. starts from the night she kills her family and goes until the pack changes her into a human again.

**8\. [scott/lydia]** scott and lydia talk about their memories with allison together

**9\. [jackson/isaac]** these two are stuck in a cave and they're forced to be up front with each other about their feelings for each other. **(to be honest, this idea can be taken in hella directions. they could end up bonding, they could end up fucking, they could end up killing each other. it's really up to you.  
**

**10\. [evil!scott/allison]** scott ends up turning to the dark side and seduces allison into joining him

**11\. [boyd/erica/isaac/derek]** au where boyd, erica and isaac all died and derek is left to mourn and remember the good times he had with them and he goes on a guilt trip. **(hopefully whoever writes this ends up making them all ghosts and they forgive derek or tell him it's not his fault)**

**12\. [stiles/lydia]** stiles is in a supernaturally induced coma, like deaton was in s4, and it's up to lydia to take him out of it. **(I'M PRAYING NO ONE ELSE HAD THIS IDEA)**

**13\. [peter/kate]** peter uses kate to bring him back to life instead of lydia and they end up dating or whatever and they go on a killing spree **(for this fic peter has the mentality of s1 peter, ya know, psychotic and power hungry, but the appearance of s4 peter. kate has s1 appearance but s4 mentality)**

**14\. [kira/allison]** the two girls bond over talking about weapons, fighting techniques and even scott.

**15\. [malia/badass!lydia]** lydia is a complete badass in this fic and she can fight and shit and malia and lydia are enemies so they fight **(it's kinda your choice on who wins.)**

**16\. [allison argent]** allison comes back from the dead to find herself in a completely different beacon hills **(you can make her friends not remember her, put it in the future, have beacon hills be in a post apocalyptic kinda scene, etc. it's up to you.)**

**17\. [kira/malia]** malia teaches kira how to dance like they did in s4ep1 **(this can be in a friendly way or a romantic way, just depends on whether you ship them or not.)**

**18\. [pack orgy] t** he pack's enemy somehow makes the pack lusty **(maybe with cupid's arrow, werewolves in heat, seven deadly sins)** and the pack has fun boom-boom times **(a.k.a SEX)**

**19\. [liam/lydia]** liam develops a crush on lydia or lydia develops a crush on liam

**20\. [void!stiles/allison/lydia]** void!stiles seduces/coerces allison and lydia into joining him **(you can pick to have void!stallison or void!stydia or void!stallydia or just have dark!allydia i mean possiblilites are endless.)**

 

**BONUS IDEAS!**

**+1. [crossover]** peter and katherine pierce meet in hell and they come back from hell **(you can have them kill everyone or have the pack and tvd crew join forces to stop them)**

**+2. [nohumanity!damon/lydia/nohumanity!stefan]** the salvatores become obsessed with lydia and they both battle for her love

**+3. [human au]** the pack suddenly becomes human and there's no more evil in beacon hills and they all wonder how they'll move on.

**+4. [dark/humanity-less ladies]** the girls of tw and tvd **(dead and alive)** turn to the dark side and torment the boys of beacon hills and mystic falls

**+5 [switcheroo!]** the pack becomes vampires, witches, doppelgangers, travelers, etc. and tvd gang become werewolves, kitsunes, werecreatures, banshees, etc.

 

**Well, that's it for the ideas! I had fun thinking of these and hopefully you'll enjoy writing them. If you use these, please let me know! I'd like to read them.  
**


	3. bullseye [allison/oliver]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver teaches Allison his techniques.

Oliver hiked through the forest of Lian Yu, holding Allison's hand. 

"Ollie, why are we here?" Allison asked for the nth time. Oliver just smiled at Allison. "You'll see why. We're almost there, Ally." he responded, making Allison sigh in defeat. 

The two soon found themselves on the shore of the island, and Allison could see an archery target as well as Oliver's old bow and arrow. 

As they approached, Oliver let go of her hand and picked up the bow. Allison beamed at him. "Are you really—?" Oliver cut in because he knew what she was going to say. "That's right Ms. Argent," he said, I'm going to teach you my techniques." Allison's smile got even bigger and it brought a grin to Oliver's face. 

                              …

Oliver started off with teaching Allison on using his tech arrows. He made sure she knew that the explosive tip arrows could be  dangerous and that it's not a toy. Of course, Allison wanted to use it for herself, so Oliver got a coconut and Allison shot the arrow in it. The explosion caused Oliver to get drenched with coconut water. 

"Damn it!" he said, causing Allison to giggle. Oliver squinted at Allison and smiled devilishly when a thought came to his head. He took his shirt off and Allison instantly stopped giggling as her eyes got wide, causing Oliver to smirk. The vigilante walked back over to the hunter. "Let's continue shall we?" he said.

                              …

Oliver decided that Allison learned enough about using his tech arrows when Allison accidentally used his "rope trap" arrow on him. He decided he would move on to bow and arrow shooting techniques. 

"What kind of techniques are you going to show me that I already don't know?" Allison said with folder arms. Oliver smirked at the brunette, "This one." Oliver held the bow horizontally as he put three arrows in and drew it back and released, with all three arrows hitting the center of the target. 

Allison stood with wide eyes, and Oliver turned to look at her. "Wanna learn?" he asked. The huntress nodded eagerly. 

                              …

Allison released the bow and the arrow missed the target completely. She groaned and rolled eyes. "This is the 100th time I've tried this technique and I still can't get do it!" she exclaimed, "I'll never get this!"

Oliver shook his head in disagreement. "No, no Ally," he started, "you'll get this technique down."

"No, I won't Oliver, this is too much for me." she said. "Besides, it's easy for you because you're a vigilante." Oliver sighed as he walked behind the huntress. "Me being a vigilante has nothing to do with believing in yourself." he said. "You're Allison Argent: the girl you shouldn't mess with because she's a badass." Allison smirked. Oliver knew how to make her feel like she ruled the world and that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Now, Allison," Oliver said quietly as he pressed his body against Allison, making sure she felt his bare chest and firm abdomen on her, "focus on the target, and believe." 

Allison was confused on how the hell she was supposed to focus when Oliver was pressed against her like the way he is, but somehow she had enough resolve to do it. Allison drew the bow back, took a deep breath and let it out, and released the bow, the arrow hitting dead in the middle. 

"I did it!" Allison said. She lowered the bow and turned her head to a smirking Oliver. 

" _Bullseye._ " Oliver said as he pressed his lips against Allison's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave your feedback below!


End file.
